Slash Drabbles
by MChrisH
Summary: I was bored at school, so I started writting drabbles. These are my Harry Potter Drabbles, all of them slash, so don't read if you don't like it.
1. surprise pairing

This is my first Harry Potter drabble, written on September 21st. For this one, I won't tell the pairing at once but that will be different for some of the following drabbles.

Closing his eyes, he could see the red hair, seeming to glow in the moonlight. He thought back to all the nights when he'd sat beside the boy's bed, secretly looking at him, trying to imprint all of him onto his memories, having to content himself with just looking; having to suppress his wish to touch, to bury his hands in the hair and to caress the soft skin, not daring to risk waking him. He envied the other boy, his old friend's image, for their close relationship.

"Wormtail!"

He regretfully pushed the memories away before going to his master.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. surprise x Remus Lupin

My next Harry Potter drabble, written on September 25th.

Moony paced in front of the forest. He had taken the Wolfsbane Potion Snape had brought him but tonight his werewolf side was stronger than usual. Something made him restless, something in the air. It was as if something was calling him. At first he had thought it were loneliness for he had always been more at peace when his friends kept him company but tonight it was more than that.

Suddenly another unusually big wolf stepped out of the forest and instantly Moony felt his wolf calm down and making his body cover in submission.

"Hello, Remus," Fenrir Greyback said.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. SSSB

My third Harry Potter drabble, written on October 2nd.

The door was closed violently, causing his mother's portray to start yelling. Sirius could feel Remus' and Molly's exasperated gazes. "Do not say it!"

Molly did not listen. "I cannot believe you. I would have thought you would have grown up by now." With that she turned and went back into the kitchen.

Remus regarded his friend. "You know that it is having the opposite effect, do you not."

Sirius looked longingly at the door. "Yes, I know. I just cannot seem to stop. Like this, I am getting at least some attention from him, as pathetic as that sounds."

Perhaps I'll write a companion piece to this one, I don't know yet.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. 2 surprise pairing

My fourth Harry Potter drabble, written on October 11th.

He bit his lip, trying not to cry. He still could not believe what he had heard. He did not want to accept that he had been wrong. He had started to believe that they had grown closer. He had thought that their friendship had slowly evolved into something more, something deeper. He had been almost convinced himself that he returned his love to the point that he had been ready to make a move. But now it seemed that he had been proven wrong. Godric left the hall so he would not have to see Salazar and his fiancée.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Fenrir Greyback x Remus Lupin

My next Harry Potter drabble, written on October 12th.

Remus rolled closer to his mate, nuzzling the fur. He whined quietly, trying to get his mate to cuddle with him instead of watching what was going on in the forest in front of them. When there was no reaction, he tried again, louder and more insistent this time.

Fenrir grinned at his mate, returning the nuzzling this time. He checked Remus' scent for any unexpected changed but found none. He licked Remus' muzzle. "Your pregnancy is making you more affectionate, is it not?" he asked gently.

Remus smiled. "Yes, but I do not hear you complain."

Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. surprise pairing take 3

My next Harry Potter drabble, written on October 20th.

Harry blinked, not believing his eyes. He had been unable to sleep, so he had taken his Invisible Cloak and gone wandering through the castle. After a while he had found a corridor which was seemingly not used anymore. There he had found a painting which had to be a dream. A plate underneath it and the memory of a book Hermione had shown him identified them as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. What really shocked Harry was that they were kissing passionately. He turned to leave.

"Is he gone?" Salazar asked.

"Yes," Godric said.

"Good, then we can finally go further."

Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Fenrir Greyback x Remus Lupin 2

My next Harry Potter drabble, written on October 21th.

Fenrir paced in the room Voldemort had assigned them for their change. He was unusually restless. Waiting for the orders for the night, he regarded his pack. Normally, they were relatively calm while waiting, as long as they were together, but today they seemed to have picked up on their leader's restlessness. Something called out to him. In front of his mind's eyes, he saw a younger werewolf. He had to think a bit to remember the name. Remus Lupin. Someone he had bitten when Remus had still been a child. _Perhaps I should visit him._ Smirking, he started planning.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Lustig ist das Piratenleben

My next Harry Potter drabble, written on October 29th.

Oliver Wood wiggled in the seat of the car, unable to sit still. He knew that he was driving his parents crazy but he could not help it. He was anxious to get back to school. As much as he enjoyed the holidays as a break from learning, he missed playing Quidditch with his team. He hoped for interesting matches. He frowned, remembering that Marcus Flint had finished school last year. To his surprise, he found himself regretting it. Only because he liked their rivalry, he assured himself.

Stepping onto the platform, he stopped short, grinning happily. Marcus Flint was boarding the train.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Lustig ist das Piratenleben

My next Harry Potter drabble, written on November 1st.

Draco sighed blissfully. _Yes, life is good._ When the war had started, he had not expected it to end that well for him. He definitely had not expected to survive until Christmas and to be happily awaiting Christmas celebration. But both was the case. His happiness about the holidays had also to do with the fact that he would be celebrating for the first time only with true friends and family. Although both his parents were now in prison, he had a real family to celebrate with now: his godfather and father figure, Severus Snape, and most importantly his fiancé, Harry Potter.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
